


Who waits forever?

by Blablia87



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Crowley, Protective Crowley, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablia87/pseuds/Blablia87
Summary: “L’amore è un concetto estensibile che va dal cielo all’inferno, riunisce in sé il bene e il male, il sublime e l’infinito.”(Carl Gustav Jung)Aziraphale non ha avuto scelta.Crowley, invece, sta per farne una che cambierà tutto.[Script]





	1. SCENA UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lory221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory221B/gifts).



> Quello in cui vi siete imbattut* è un esperimento, nato dalla lettura dello Script Book della serie televisiva.
> 
> Non ho mai scritto una sceneggiatura prima (il mio stile, spesso prolisso, per la verità si discosta molto dalla necessaria capacità di sintesi richiesta dai copioni) e sono ben conscia che quanto segue sia probabilmente ricco di inesattezze per quanto riguarda le regole generali che disciplinano tale percorso di stesura di un testo.
> 
> Negli anni ho letto un buon numero di opere in questa forma, e devo ammettere di aver sempre subito il loro fascino. Richiedono uno sforzo di immaginazione più grande (per sopperire alla mancanza di molti dettagli) ma, forse proprio per questo, recano con sé una lettura più libera, ampia, personale.
> 
> Spero quindi che possiate perdonarmi qualche svarione e necessaria forzatura e che questa storia possa essere una piacevole compagnia, nel caso la sceglieste come compagna per qualche ora.
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie,  
> Blablia

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Forever is our today_

_Who waits forever anyway?_

 

(“Who wants to live forever?” – Queen)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SCENA UNO**

 

 

 

INT. UFFICIO DI CROWLEY – NOTTE1)

 

_Il demone - leggermente curvo - sta tracciando, con espressione concentrata, qualcosa sul pavimento con un lungo bastone._

_Alle sue spalle, le piante sembrano sporgersi in avanti con le foglie per riuscire a vedere cosa il loro (poco) amato proprietario stia facendo._

 

CROWLEY

       ( _tra sé e sé_ )

  Okay. Bene. Dovrebbe andare.

 

_Si ferma un attimo, drizzando la schiena. Sembra vagamente preoccupato._

 

CROWLEY - CONT.

       ( _a voce alta, guardando il soffitto scuro sopra la sua testa_ )

  EHI, LASSÙ! È un po’ che non ci sentiamo! Quanto sarà, più o meno? 6000 anni? So che potrebbe sembrare leggermente opportunista, da parte mia, data la situazione...

 

_Si blocca, scuotendo la testa._

 

CROWLEY - CONT.

       ( _sibilando_ )

  Oh, al Diavolo.

 

_Riabbassa lo sguardo, portandolo sul pavimento. Adesso è evidentemente preoccupato._

 

COWLEY - CONT. 

  Avanti, cosa potrà mai succedere. 

 

_Tentenna._

 

CROWLEY - CONT.

       ( _girandosi, rivolto alle piante_ )

  Potrei assentarmi per un periodo non meglio precisato. Sssapete cosa fare. O, al mio ritorno...

 

_Le piante annuiscono, spaventate._

_Il demone, con un gesto teatrale, estrae gli occhiali da sole dalla tasca sinistra dei jeans scuri che indossa e li inforca._

_Poi, prendendo un ultimo respiro profondo (ha imparato bene a fingere reazioni umane), fa un passo indietro, allargando le braccia con fare quasi di sfida._

_PRIMO PIANO sulle piante, adesso scosse da sussulti violenti._

_Un intenso FASCIO DI LUCE. Abbagliante._

_Una delle piante, la più impressionabile, si muove fino a cadere, rovesciando terra ovunque._

_PRIMO PIANO sulla terra vicino al vaso, per poi fare una lenta carrellata sul pavimento, seguendo gli schizzi di terra fino ad una linea di gesso bianco, nel punto dove Crowley è indietreggiato._

_M.D.C. 2) dal basso verso l’alto3), rapida, a partire da quel preciso punto fino a mostrare per intero quella porzione di pavimento._

_Nessuna traccia di Crowley._

_La linea si rivela essere un piccolo frammento di un disegno molto più grande._

_Un cerchio magico di traslazione celeste, tra i più antichi, potenti, e_ santi _._

_Stando a quanto riportato in piccolo sulla parte perimetrale, un demone non dovrebbe mai entrarci._

_Pena una morte più rapida e dolorosa di quella ottenuta tramite benedizione con acqua consacrata._

 

 

      **NERO**

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

**Note:**

 

1) Avrei giurato che quella vista nella serie fosse l’abitazione di Crowley.

Ma, leggendo lo script book, mi sono resa conto che viene riportata sempre come “Crowley’s Office”. Quindi, mi sono adeguata.

 

2) M.D.C: Movimento Di Camera.

 

3) Questo M.D.C. nello specifico è chiamato “Dolly”, ma ho preferito saltare il termine tecnico e trascrivere l’azione in sé per aiutare la lettura in chiave narrativa.


	2. SCENA DUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota iniziale:
> 
> Quando troverete il simbolo del "play", cliccandoci sopra verrete portat* al video YouTube della relativa canzone.  
> In teoria, dovrebbero essere "indicazioni di montaggio".  
> In pratica, mi diverto semplicemente troppo a fare 'ste cose.  
> Abbiate pazienza. XD

 

  
  
  


   
   
 

 

   
**SCENA DUE**

   
   
   
**201** CARTELLO: CINQUE SETTIMANE PRIMA  
   
**202** CARTELLO: SOHO, LONDRA  
   
**203** EST. – LIBRERIA DI AZIRAPHALE – NOTTE  
   
   
_Una Bentley compare all’improvviso da Richmond Buildings, procedendo indubbiamente in modo troppo veloce: per poco non investe due pedoni._  
_Nell’aria si sentono le note ovattate di “_ Don’t stop me now _”, dei Queen” ._[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM)   
_Quando l’auto si ferma (con una manovra azzardata ed una frenata brusca) davanti alla vetrina fiocamente illuminata della libreria e Crowley apre lo sportello dalla parte del guidatore, capiamo che la musica proviene dalla sua autoradio._  
Una frazione di secondo, ed è fuori dall'abitacolo.  
_Un sonoro schiocco di dita e luci, motore e brano si spengono._  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _muovendosi velocemente, con passo sicuro, verso la porta del negozio di libri_ )  
   Angelo!  
   
_I due battenti dell’uscio si aprono verso l’interno, lasciandolo passare._  
   
   
   
**204** INT – LIBRERIA DI AZIRAPHALE  
   
CROWLEY - CONT.  
       ( _procedendo speditamente verso il retrobottega, un piede avanti all’altro in un movimenti oscillante, quasi strisciante_ )  
   Sono diabolicamente venuto in possesso di due biglietti per la prima de “Les Misèrables” al Queen's Theatre, l’attore protagonista mi doveva un favore per una vecchia storia di carte firmate in cambio di talento e, stavo pensando…  
   
   
   
**205** INT – LIBRERIA DI AZIRAPHALE, STANZA SUL RETRO  
   
_Si ferma non appena entrato, aggrottando la fronte._  
_Qualcosa non va._  
_Arriccia il naso e si toglie gli occhiali, per vedere meglio nella penombra._  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _facendo un giro su se stesso_ )  
   Aziraphale?  
   
_Inizia a muoversi nervosamente tra le alte pile di libri sovrapposti._  
_Chiude gli occhi, sondando l’aria, riaprendoli subito dopo._  
_Ha capito cosa sia a non andare: non riesce a percepire l’odore dell’altro._  
_Nemmeno una traccia minima, remota._ Recente.  
   
CROWLEY - CONT.  
       ( _impaziente, forse anche un po’ preoccupato_ )  
   Angelo, per l’amor di quanto ti è più caro, dove diamine sei?  
   
_Lascia cadere gli occhiali a terra, portandosi le mani alle tempie._  
_Con un po’ di concentrazione, è in grado di percepire l’aura angelica dell’altro in un raggio che comprende la luna e una piccola porzione di Marte._  
_Nulla._  
   
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _decisamente preoccupato, adesso_ )  
   Che diavolo…  
   
_Si guarda intorno, iniziando a muoversi freneticamente tra le i volumi._  
_Nel suo avanzare si appoggia con foga ad alcuni mucchi, facendoli franare a terra. Non sembra accorgersene._  
_Alla fine si blocca, la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi increduli fissi su un punto del pavimento davanti a sé._  
_Appare disorientato._  
   
PP1) _sulla testa del demone, piegata in avanti quel tanto da mostrare distintamente la nuca._  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _inizialmente a bassa voce, quasi una cantilena_ )  
   No, no, no, no, no… NO!  
   
Inquadratura SOGGETTIVA, punto di vista di Crowley.  
   
_A terra, ben ripiegati e appoggiati con cura gli uni sugli altri, si trovano gli abiti scelti dall’angelo Aziraphale per quel preciso tempo storico. Nell’ordine, partendo dal pavimento: una giacca tinta cachi, un paio di pantaloni color cammello, una camicia azzurra, un gilet in velluto sempre nuance cammello ed un papillon scozzese sui toni del marrone chiaro._  
   
_Crowley indietreggia._  
_Sembra arrabbiato, e forse un po’ smarrito._  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _ora urlando, gli occhi rivolti al soffitto ma - nelle sue intenzioni – anche molto oltre_ )  
   MALEDIZIONE, ANGELO! AVRESTI DOVUTO CHIAMARE!  
   
   
   
**206** EST. – LIBRERIA DI AZIRAPHALE  
   
_I fari della Bentley si accendono._  
_Una nuova canzone (“_ Love of my life _”, Queen_[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUJkCXE4sAA) ) inizia a riempire l’abitacolo.  
   
_Le porte della libreria si aprono, di schianto._ _ _Una, per il contraccolpo, si solleva dai cardini.__  
   
_Crowley esce a passo deciso dal negozio, le labbra serrate e le pupille ridotte a due fessure._  
_Ha il respiro mozzato o, almeno, lo avrebbe se provasse realmente la necessità di respirare._  
   
_Spalanca lo sportello dell’auto_  
   
_“_ Bring it back, bring it back, don’t take it away from me, because you don’t know what it means to me! 2) _” canta Freddy, mentre il demone sale in auto con uno scatto rabbioso._  
   
_Pochi attimi, ed è già sparito dietro l’angolo di Saint Anne's Court._  
   
 

 

_  
  _

 

_**NERO**_

  
  


  
  
 

 

 

  
  
**Note:**  
   
1) PP: Primo Piano. Il personaggio è inquadrato dalle spalle in su. E’ perfettamente riconoscibile e si può distinguere chiaramente la sua fisionomia.  
2) "Riportalo indietro, riportalo indietro, non strapparmelo via, perché non sai che cosa significhi per me!"   
  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> Angolo dell’autrice:  
>    
> Un brevissimo messaggio per ringraziare, come sempre e di cuore, chiunque abbia letto fin qui, lasciato un Kudos e/o scelto di dedicarle una recensione. ^_^
> 
> Spero di riuscire a rispondere alle recensioni ricevute il prima possibile!  
>    
> A presto,  
> B.   
>  


	3. SCENA TRE

   
 

 

   
   
 

 

   
**SCENA TRE**

   
   
   
**301** CARTELLO: CINQUE SETTIMANE  
**302** RETRO CARTELLO: …E TRE ORE PRIMA  
   
**303** CARTELLO: SOHO, LONDRA  
   
   
**304** INT. – LIBRERIA DI AZIRAPHALE – TARDO POMERIGGIO (PRESUMIBILMENTE, ORA DEL TÈ)  
   
   
_Aziraphale è vicino alla porta di ingresso del negozio. Lo vediamo di spalle._  
_Con un movimento pacato della mano gira il piccolo cartello appeso con una ventosa alla parte in vetro del battente destro._  
_All’esterno, la scritta “_ Prego, la A.Z. Fell e Co.1) è lieta di accogliervi!” _viene sostituita da “_ Perdonateci, la A.Z. Fell e Co. al momento è chiusa. Ripassate a trovarci! _”_  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
      _(sistemandosi il gilet e voltandosi verso l’interno della libreria)_  
   Allora, dove eravamo rimasti…  
   
_Si guarda attorno, in cerca di qualcosa._  
   
AZIRAPHALE – CONT.  
Ah, sì. L’edizione aggiornata de “Le Profezie di Malachia”2).  
   
_Sorride, tamburellando allegro con le dita sul petto mentre si dirige al retrobottega._  
   
**305** INT. – LIBRERIA DI AZIRAPHALE, STANZA SUL RETRO  
   
_CAMPO MEDIO sulla porta.  
Qualche secondo, e il pannello si apre da solo verso l’interno.  
Aziraphale, la stessa espressione sorridente, sta per attraversare la soglia._  
   
SEALTIELE3) – F.C.4)  
   Aziraphale! Finalmente!  
   
_L’angelo si blocca. Sul suo viso si alternano – in rapida successione - spavento, sorpresa e, infine, genuina contentezza._  
   
   
AZIRAPHALE  
      ( _attraversando la porta, le braccia allargate in un gesto di calorosa accoglienza_ )  
   Sealtiele! Da quanto… saranno _secoli_! Come stai? Che ci fai qui? Ti sapevo impegnato in Asia…!  
   
_PANORAMICA ORIZZONTALE da Aziraphale alla figura di fronte a lui, in piedi al centro della stanza.  
Appare come un uomo dai lineamenti delicati, capelli ondulati - di un castano chiaro tendente al biondo - lunghi fino alle spalle ed un completo grigio chiaro di alta sartoria addosso.  
Sorride in modo sincero._  
   
SEALTIELE  
   Corea del Nord… sì.  
   
_Si ferma un attimo, sembra in leggero imbarazzo. Il sorriso si smorza e assume i contorni di una smorfia tirata._  
   
SEALTIELE – CONT.  
   Ammetto non sia stato uno dei miei lavori migliori...  
   
_Per qualche secondo, nello studio regna il più totale silenzio.  
 _  
SEALTIELE – CONT.  
      ( _scuotendosi, con ritrovato entusiasmo_ )  
   Ad ogni modo, non è importante. È anche per questo che sono qui.  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
      ( _confuso_ )  
   Per la Corea del Nord…?  
   
SEALTIELE  
   Cos…? Sì. Cioè, NO. Sono qui perché ci sono stati dei cambiamenti.  
   
_Indica con un dito il soffitto._  
   
SEALTIELE – CONT.  
   Ai Piani Alti.  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
      ( _ancora più confuso_ )  
   Oh. Capisco. Voglio dire: no, non capisco, ma immagino che sia tutto perfettamente riferibile al Grande Piano. O a quello Ineffabile… Insomma, sono certo che andrà bene.  
   
_Annuisce con convinzione._  
   
AZIRAPHALE – CONT  
   Posso esserti di aiuto in qualche modo?  
   
_Sealtiele mostra un evidente disagio. Solleva le sopracciglia e abbassa lo sguardo, tentando di trovare le parole migliori._  
   
SEALTIELE  
   Pare che Gabriele e Michele abbiano preso qualche iniziativa personale di troppo.  
   
_“Altroché!” sembra pensare Aziraphale, a giudicare anche dalla ruga che gli è appena comparsa in mezzo alla fronte._  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
      ( _fingendo sorpresa_ )  
   Non riesco a immaginare in che modo. Sono sempre stati così _fedeli_ al Piano Divino…  
   
SEALTIELE  
      ( _lanciando un’occhiata scettica all’altro_ )  
   In ogni caso, è stato deciso che è giunto il _loro_ momento di dimorare sulla Terra, e…  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
      ( _spalancando gli occhi)_  
   C-Cosa…?  
   
SEALTIELE  
   Siamo stati richiamati, Aziraphale. È ora di tornare Lassù.  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
      ( _un’espressione allibita sul viso_ )  
   Ma…  
   
_Si guarda intorno, smarrito. Sembra quasi in attesa che uno dei suoi preziosi volumi gli corra in aiuto._  
   
AZIRAPHALE – CONT  
      ( _parlando velocemente, in modo convulso_ )  
   I-Io… non posso salire, adesso. Cioè, è un _onore_. Mi piacerebbe davvero, davvero molto salire, ma ho delle faccende in sospeso. La libreria… sì. Non posso lasciare il quartiere senza libri e poi i demoni… SÌ! I demoni, giusto! Ce n’è uno in particolare, Crowley, che è davvero un magnif… un degno avversario. È qui sulla Terra dal mio stesso tempo e solo io…  
   
SEALTIELE  
      ( _interrompendolo_ )  
   I demoni non sono più un nostro problema, Aziraphale. Sarai sicuramente più utile Su. Una volta eri un abilissimo spad-  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
      ( _interrompendo l’altro a sua volta_ )  
   Non parliamo di demoni qualsiasi, parliamo…  
   
_L’angelo appare angosciato. Nella nebbia di sconcerto che gli annebbia la vista, riesce a mettere a fuoco il vecchio telefono a rotella che tiene sulla scrivania._  
   
AZIRAPHALE – CONT.  
      ( _improvvisamente calmo_ )  
   Okay. Va bene. Dammi il tempo di fare una telefonata. Devo… assolutamente disdire il tavolo prenotato per stasera al Sushi Bar all’angolo. Ecco, sì.  
   
SEALTIELE  
      ( _sinceramente addolorato_ )  
   Mi dispiace, Aziraphale. Siamo già in ritardo. Ci penserà Gabriele quando arriverà.  
   
_Aziraphale assume un’espressione oltraggiata.  
Apre la bocca per protestare, ma l’altro gli ha già cinto con una mano il polso sinistro e allo stesso tempo, con quella libera, sta disegnando qualcosa di invisibile nell’aria._  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
      ( _quasi supplicando_ )  
   Per favore, Seal. Ho bisogno di un minuto. Uno solo. Ti _prego_ …!  
   
SEALTIELE  
      ( _fuggendo lo sguardo implorante dell’angelo e terminando di muovere la mano davanti a sé_ )  
   Mi dispiace. Davvero.  
   
_Un violento FASCIO DI LUCE. Accecante._  
_Per un attimo la stanza scompare e non è visibile altro che bianco._  
   
_Poi, lentamente, i profili degli oggetti presenti nell’ambiente iniziano a riemergere dal chiarore, delineandosi poco a poco._  
   
_I due angeli sono spariti._  
   
_A terra restano solo gli abiti umani, ben ripiegati, di Aziraphale._  
  
**  
  **

 

**NERO**  
  
  
 

  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Note:**  
   
1) “A.Z. Fell and Co.” è esattamente la dicitura riportata sull’ingresso della libreria di Aziraphale. Non è geniale? XD  
   
2) Da Wikipedia: “La Profezia di Malachia (il cui titolo originale in latino è Prophetia Sancti Malachiae Archiepiscopi, de Summis Pontificibus) è un testo attribuito a san Malachia, arcivescovo di Armagh vissuto nel XII secolo, contenente 112 brevi motti in latino che descriverebbero i papi (compresi alcuni antipapi) a partire da Celestino II.  
Dopo i motti, al termine della profezia, è presente un testo in latino che prevederebbe, durante il pontificato di un certo Pietro romano (non necessariamente immediato successore dell'ultimo papa della lista), la distruzione di una città dai sette colli e il giudizio finale.”  
   
Ho pensato ad un Malachia che, nell’ipotesi di una mancata Apocalisse (come nel nostro caso), ha redatto un testo alternativo “d’emergenza”. Scritto, naturalmente, immediatamente arrivato tra le mani di Aziraphale, che non vede l’ora di lavorarci sopra.  
   
3) Sealtiele è uno dei sette arcangeli maggiori dell'angelologia di matrice giudaica. Testualmente, il suo nome significa “Dio comunica”. Mi sembrava adeguato.  
   
4) F.C.: Fuori Campo. Quando la sorgente del suono non è visibile nell’immagine, ma esiste all’interno della scena.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell'autrice:
> 
> Il testo potrebbe avere qualche piccolo errore qua e là.  
> Ripetizioni, formattazione errata, cose così.  
> Purtroppo ho davvero poco tempo sia per scrivere che per revisionare ma, per una scelta personale derivata da svariati fattori, non voglio distanziare troppo gli aggiornamenti tra loro. 
> 
> Nel caso trovaste cose macroscopiche, vi prego di farmelo notare!
> 
> Grazie, come sempre e di cuore, a chiunque abbia letto, recensito, e/o lasciato un kudos alla storia.
> 
> A presto,  
> B.


	4. SCENA QUATTRO

 

 

  
  


   
   
 

 

   
**SCENA QUATTRO**

   
   
   
**401** CARTELLO: CINQUE SETTIMANE  
**402** RETRO CARTELLO: …E UN’ORA DOPO IL COMMIATO DEFINITIVO DI AZIRAPHALE ALLA TERRA.  
   
   
**403** INT - UFFICIO DI CROWLEY – NOTTE  
   
_Il demone fa il proprio ingresso nella stanza con i pugni serrati._  
_Sembra infastidito. O turbato. Più probabilmente, entrambe le cose._  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _A mezza bocca, sfilandosi gli occhiali_ )  
   Maledizione, Angelo! Non posso passare l’eternità a cercare di evitare la tua discorporazione1)!  
   
_Gira intorno alla propria scrivania, nervosamente, dando piccoli colpi con le nocche sul legno lucido._  
_Con la coda dell’occhio, vede qualcosa muoversi oltre la soglia della stanza._  
   
_Inquadratura SOGGETTIVA, punto di vista di Crowley: una delle piante dell’anticamera si è piegata in avanti fino a sbucare dallo specchio della porta._  
   
CROWLEY – CONT.  
       ( _aggressivo, quasi sibilando_ )  
   Che c’è?! Non avete mai vi _sss_ to un demone furibondo?! DEVO VENIRE A CONTROLLARE SE CI SONO MACCHIE SU QUALCUNA DI VOI?!  
   
_La pianta, tremante, scompare immediatamente alla sua vista._  
   
CROWLEY – CONT.  
       ( _scuotendo la testa e riprendendo a muoversi attorno allo scrittoio_ )  
   Allora. Vediamo. _Deve_ esserci qualcosa. Un localizzatore interdimensionale, un elenco di persone particolarmente adatte ad essere possedute, uno stramaledetto numero di emergenza per angeli scomparsi!  
   
_Lo SQUILLO improvviso del telefono lo obbliga a desistere dal proposito di calciare la sedia dall’altra parte della stanza mentre è già con la gamba destra piegata._  
_Si ferma, in attesa che parta la segreteria._  
   
SEGRETERIA TELEFONICA di CROWLEY - F.C.  
       ( _gracchiante_ )  
   Ciao, sono Anthony Crowley. Sai cosa fare. Fallo con stile.  
   
HASTUR  
       ( _attraverso il nastro della segreteria, con tono calmo e disteso [e un po’ metallico]_ )  
   Ciao, Crowley.  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _aggrottando le sopracciglia, perplesso_ )  
   Hastur?  
   
HASTUR  
   So che è passato molto tempo, e che l’ultima volta abbiamo avuto, come dire… un piccolo diverbio.  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _pungente_ )  
    _Piccolo diverbio_? La lite tra l’Onnipotente e Adamo ed Eva è stato un _piccolo diverbio_. Avete cercato di farmi fuori in una vasca piena di Acqua Benedetta!  
   
HASTUR  
   Non ti immaginavo tipo da portare rancore, Crowley.2)  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _afferrando la cornetta, irritato, con un gesto stizzito_ )  
   A _sss_ colta, passerei ore a sentirti raccontare aneddoti sul nostro passato e sulla splendida dannazione degli inferi ma, vedi, al momento sono leggermente occupato. Perdizioni da perfezionare, sventure da orchestrare e moduli su moduli arretrati da riempire. Quindi, se vuoi perdonarmi…  
   
HASTUR  
       ( _attraverso la cornetta, ora_ )  
   Ti chiamavamo proprio per questo.  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _alzando gli occhi al cielo per poi, subito dopo, sorprendersi di averlo fatto_ )  
   Lo so, sono in ritardo. Ma non posso scrivere, mimare con ampi gesti di una mano dove vorrei mandarti e tenere la cornetta nello stesso momento. Quindi, se fossi tanto gent-  
   
HASTUR  
       ( _interrompendolo_ )  
   I tuoi resoconti non inviati sono stati abbonati. E, per ringraziarti del impegno dimostrato, Belzebù ti ha dato due settimane di vacanza.  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _la fronte corrugata_ )  
   Cos…? Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?  
   
HASTUR  
   Dopo più di sei secoli di strenua lotta, la tua condotta ci ha finalmente portati ad un vantaggio sostanziale sull’Altra Parte. Te ne siamo riconoscenti, e ci dispiace non aver capito prima le tue intenzioni sulla _lunga distanza_.  
   
CROWLEY  
   Hastur, ascoltami: non so che accidenti di vino beviate adesso Laggiù ma, datemi retta, è arrivato il momento di passare ad altro.  
   
HASTUR  
   Vuoi sentirmelo dire, non è vero? È la tua rivincita personale… E va bene: grazie al tuo lavoro l’angelo Aziraphale è stato definitivamente congedato e, al suo posto, verrà inviato Gabriele. Non certo uno dei nostri oppositori più convinti, ma questo lo sai già. Al ritorno dalle vacanze ti aspetterà un lavoro molto più semplice.  
   
_Il demone socchiude la bocca, un’espressione sbigottita sul volto._  
_Si piega in avanti, come se qualcosa lo avesse colpito al centro dello stomaco, e cerca sostegno con una mano sul piano della scrivania._  
_Alla sua sinistra, una pianta fa nuovamente capolino attraverso la porta._  
_Trema. Sembra preoccupata._  
   
CROWLEY  
       ( _con voce malferma_ )  
   Scusa…? Puoi ripetere…?  
   
HASTUR – CONT.  
       ( _con tono vagamente spazientito, ma fingendo cordialità_ )  
   Un angelo in più Lassù, un avversario in meno Quaggiù. Certe notizie hanno il potere di migliorare la nottata, non è vero? Goditi le ferie, Crowley. Ci aggiorniamo al tuo rientro.  
   
_La telefonata si interrompe._  
_Il demone resta immobile, la cornetta del telefono stretta in una mano e lo sguardo perso su un punto imprecisato davanti a sé._  
_Una seconda pianta, più piccola, si affaccia dall’anticamera dello studio. Sembra guardare l’altra in cerca di spiegazioni._  
 

 

  
  
_STACCO_  
  
  
 

   
**404** INT – ANTICAMERA DELL’UFFICIO DI CROWLEY  
   
_Ci troviamo nell’anticamera, adesso._  
_Le piante si muovono freneticamente, avvicinandosi e allontanandosi le une dalle altre con movimenti veloci. Sembra quasi una rappresentazione oscillante - in foglie e rami - del “telefono senza fili”._  
   
_Si sente Crowley, FUORI CAMPO, emettere un suono gutturale che sfocia il un ringhio basso e violento._  
   
_Rumori confusi e sovrapposti. Forse una sedia che viene rovesciata, un quadro divelto dalla parete e scaraventato a terra, un piccolo scrigno lavorato che si incrina cadendo sul pavimento._  
   
_Poi, silenzio._  
   
_Le piante si immobilizzano, tornando alle proprie posizioni._  
   
_Il demone emerge dallo studio._  
_Le iridi gialle sembrano avere ora anche qualche venatura di rosso._  
_La mano destra del suo involucro mortale sta sanguinando, ma non sembra farci caso._  
_Qualche goccia di sangue cade a terra, macchiando il cemento grigio._  
   
_Dal suo volto traspare l’intenzione di distruggere qualsiasi cosa gli si pari davanti, senza distinzioni._  
   
_Fa per scagliarsi sulla pianta più vicina, ma si blocca non appena sollevata una mano. Probabilmente sta pensando che – cedendo definitivamente alla rabbia – deluderebbe qualcuno._  
   
_Distoglie lo sguardo._  
_Alla fine, i pugni e i denti serrati, percorre con ampie falcate il corridoio scuro – vegliato, fin dal 1941, da un imponente angelo di pietra, souvenir di un’esperienza a dir poco esplosiva - e scompare oltre la porta d’ingresso._  
   
 

 

  
_NERO_

  
  


  
  
 

 

  
  
_**Note:**  
 _  
1) Non so, esattamente, come tradurre il termine “discorporated” (usato, per esempio, nel dialogo nella Bentley della 1x02) perché andando a vedere i sottotitoli in italiano la frase viene resa con un “ci dematerializzeremmo spiacevolmente” che però, a mio avviso, non rende l’idea in modo esatto. Spero mi passiate quindi il termine “discorporare”, che non esiste e forse è anche un pelino cacofonico, ma che mi sembra più attinente.  
   
2) Potrebbe sembrare strano che Hastur riesca a parlare con Crowley anche prima che questi sollevi la cornetta del telefono. Ma, durante la serie, vediamo più volte un demone – spesso Hastur stesso - comunicare con lui attraverso degli ausili elettronici, riuscendo ad avere un dialogo anche quando il mezzo di contatto scelto non lo renderebbe teoricamente possibile (schermo di un cinema, autoradio…).  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice:  
>    
> Come sempre, a costo di risultare ripetitiva, grazie di cuore a chiunque abbia letto fin qui, lasciato un kudos e/o scelto di dedicarle una recensione. 


	5. SCENA CINQUE

 

 

   
   
 

 

   
**SCENA CINQUE**

   
   
   
**501** FUMO EVANESCENTE CHE, LENTO, ASSUME LA FORMA DI UNA SCRITTA DAI BORDI SBIADITI: UNA SETTIMANA DOPO IL COMMIATO DEFINITIVO DI AZIRAPHALE ALLA TERRA.  
   
**502** INT – PARADISO -  LUCE ETERNA1)  
   
_Siamo in Paradiso. Ad un occhio umano potrebbe apparire simile ad un ufficio collocato ai piani alti di un grattacielo, con pareti bianche, enormi vetrate ed una luce soffusa che illumina ogni cosa._  
   
_In un angolo della hall principale, il Pianeta Terra (non più grande di un mappamondo) fluttua all’interno di una teca di vetro, quasi fosse un pezzo d’arte. 2) _  
   
_Un angelo - dai capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, quasi bianchi - si trova in piedi davanti alla vetrina, con la testa leggermente inclinata da un lato e la schiena ben dritta._  
   
_Indossa quello che sembra un elegante completo di alta sartoria color avorio, e ha le mani affondate nelle tasche anteriori dei pantaloni._  
   
   
   RASAELE3) – F.C.  
       ( _con voce sollevata_ )  
Ecco dove ti eri cacciato! Ti ho cercato dappertutto!  
   
_L’angelo davanti al globo terrestre non si muove, sembra non averlo sentito._  
   
RASAELE – CONT  
       ( _entrando nell’inquadratura di spalle, e fermandosi qualche metro dietro l’altro_ )  
   Aziraphale?  
   
_A quel punto - sentendosi chiamare per nome - la creatura si scuote e si volta._  
_Riconosciamo Aziraphale, anche se qualcosa, in lui, è cambiato._  
_Appare leggermente più alto e asciutto. I piccoli segni di espressione che prima gli solcavano il volto sono scomparsi, e i capelli sono più chiari e più lunghi._  
_Gli occhi, invece, sono rimasti identici._  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
       ( _Con un sorriso cordiale_ )  
   Rasaele.  
   
AZIRAPHALE – CONT  
       ( _con tono pacato ma velato da quella che sembra una vaga tristezza_ )  
   Perdonami, mi sono messo a riflettere su alcune cose e il tempo è passato senza che me ne accorgessi… Dicevi?  
   
RASAELE  
       ( _annuendo, comprensivo_ )  
   Le nuove leve ti stanno aspettando per l’addestramento.  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
   Oh! Giusto… l’addestramento! Me ne sono completamente dimenticato, scusami.  
   
_Sorride nuovamente in direzione dell’altro, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Per qualche secondo, sembra non essere lì._  
   
RASAELE  
       ( _indulgente, lanciando un’occhiata verso la Terra_ )  
   Immagino non sia facile riprendere la mano con le cose di Quassù, dopo tutto questo tempo.  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
       ( _tornando a guardare il globo alle proprie spalle_ )  
   È solo che avrei gradito un po’ di preavviso. Qualche ora sarebbe stata sufficiente. Avevo delle faccende da sistemare… delle persone alle quali dire addio.  
   
RASAELE  
       ( _confuso, ma cercando di tirare l’altro su di morale_ )  
   Addio? E perché mai? Se sono della nostra fazione li ritroverai tutti qui, prima o poi!  
   
_Aziraphale si lascia andare ad un sospiro profondo. O, meglio, ne mima uno. La “forza dell’abitudine”._  
_Chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo._  
   
_Quando li riapre, la rotazione della Terra ha portato l’Inghilterra proprio davanti a lui._  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
       ( _a mezza voce, sconfitto_ )  
   No, non _tutti_.  
   
RASAELE  
       ( _sporgendosi leggermente in avanti_ )  
   Come dici?  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
       ( _scuotendo la testa e allontanandosi della teca_ )  
   Niente, farneticazioni di un angelo in piena sindrome da decompressione4) trascendente. Per raggiungere la zona addestramento…  
   
RASAELE  
   Terza Sfera, penultimo arco a destra.  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
       ( _fingendo di ricordarlo_ )  
   Giusto. Penultimo arco a destra. Ottimo.  
   
_Sorride. Sotto la luce divina e celestiale del corridoio, sembra non avere più di vent’anni. Solo il velo di tristezza che gli adombra gli occhi tradisce l’effettivo tempo trascorso dalla sua creazione._  
   
_Saluta l’altro con un cenno del capo, iniziando a muoversi verso il fondo del corridoio._  
   
RASAELE  
       ( _a voce alta, inseguendolo_ )  
   AZIRAPHALE!  
   
_Aziraphale si ferma, girandosi con aria interrogativa._  
   
RRASAELE – CONT.  
       ( _in leggero imbarazzo, indicando alle proprie spalle_ )  
   Per prima cosa… la Terza Sfera è da _quella_ parte…  
   
_Aziraphale aggrotta la fronte, confuso._  
   
RASAELE – CONT.  
   Una delle idee di Gabriele durante il Grande Trasloco dell’1122. Non ricordo nemmeno perché… Diceva che Worms lo aveva ispirato, o una cosa simile.5)  
   
_Si torce le mani, a disagio. Si guarda alle spalle, quasi temesse di venir ascoltato da qualcuno._  
   
RRASAELE – CONT.  
       ( _abbassando la voce fino a ridurla ad un sussurro_ )  
   E poi, volevo chiederti… _Com’è stato_?  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
       ( _chinandosi con la testa in avanti per cercare di capire i mormorii dell’altro_ )  
    _Concentrato_ …?  
   
RRASAELE  
   NO! No… Com’è stato! Stare Laggiù, intendo. Dover combattere i demoni per tutti questi secoli…  
   
AZIRAPHALE  
       ( _sorridendo, con una venatura di malinconia nella voce_ )  
   È stato… _emozionante_. Sì. Semplicemente, e meravigliosamente, emozionante.  
   
_Per qualche secondo, restano entrambi in silenzio._  
   
AZIRAPHALE - CONT  
       ( _con un leggero disagio dato dal prolungarsi del silenzio, indicando un punto alle spalle dell’altro_ )  
   Adesso è il caso che vada. Terza Sfera. Penultimo arco a destra.  
   
_Rasaele si sposta di lato per lasciar libero il passaggio, annuendo con forza._  
   
RRASAELE  
Certo! Scusa. Di là, subito dopo la teca di Marte.  
   
_Aziraphale annuisce a sua volta e lo supera, sorridendo._  
   
   
**503** _PP sul volto di Aziraphale, che ormai si è allontanato dall’altro di qualche passo._  
_Il sorriso scompare, trasformandosi in una espressione di cupa rassegnazione._  
   
   
**504** _CAMPO MEDIO sul corridoio. Vediamo Aziraphale, di spalle, allontanarsi con le mani in tasca e la testa leggermente piegata verso il basso._  
   
_Passando accanto alla Terra, le lancia un’ultima occhiata prima di riprendere a camminare con incedere lento e svogliato._  
   
_Rasaele lo osserva, da lontano, con aria dispiaciuta._  
   
_Poi - quasi uno spillo invisibile lo avesse punto - salta su, scuotendosi. Una rapida occhiata attorno - per accertarsi che nessuno sia stato testimone del suo momentaneo calo di prestazione - e riprende a muoversi a sua volta, diretto al prossimo angelo al quale consegnare una qualche comunicazione divina._  
  
  
**  
  **

 

NERO  
  
  
 

  
  
 

  
  
****Note:****  
   
1) Nello script book, in realtà, viene segnato “Eternal Night”. In effetti, nella serie la luce è data dall’illuminazione artificiale, il che spiega alla perfezione la dicitura. Ho comunque deciso di prendermi questa piccola libertà. Alla fine, per me, il Paradiso è _luce_ eterna… anche se artificiale. XD  
   
2) Questo pezzo è, praticamente, la traduzione letterale della descrizione che si legge all’interno dello script book.  
   
3) Raziel (ebraico רזיאל, Rasaele, "Segreto di Dio") nella kabbalah giudaica è un arcangelo, conosciuto come l'"angelo del mistero" o "custode dei segreti".  
   
Nella mia idea è, più o meno, la trasposizione paradisiaca di Mercurio, il “messaggero degli Dei”. Corre da una parte all’altra del paradiso consegnando “missive” divine. L’ho immaginato piccolo, agile, molto “giovane” e un po’ insicuro.  
   
4) Chi pratica immersione, sa che è necessario compiere delle “tappe di decompressione” quando si riemerge dopo immersioni di una certa profondità. Una tappa di decompressione (detta anche pausa, fermata di decompressione o tappa di desaturazione) è il periodo di tempo che un subacqueo deve spendere ad una profondità costante alla fine di un'immersione subacquea per eliminare in sicurezza i gas inerti dal corpo col fine di evitare problemi quali, ad esempio, malattia da decompressione. Se non si pone attenzione a questo aspetto, e si risale troppo velocemente, si può incorrere nella malattia da decompressione, una patologia derivante dalla formazione di bolle all'interno del circolo ematico o dei tessuti e provocata dalla mancata eliminazione di gas inerti (azoto).  
   
Ho immaginato che una “risalita rapida” verso il Paradiso potesse generare una cosa simile (anche se Aziraphale, in questo caso, sta palesemente mentendo) e, anche se impossibile, l’idea mi faceva ridere.  
   
5) Il concordato di Worms, noto anche come Pactum Calixtinum, fu un patto stipulato a Worms (in Germania) il 23 settembre del 1122 fra il sovrano del Sacro Romano Impero Enrico V di Franconia e il papa Callisto II. Il concordato rappresentò una soluzione condivisa al problema dell'investitura dei vescovi.  
  
Chissà, magari Gabriele si è sentito ispirato dall’idea, scegliendo di mettere in ordine non tanto le cariche ecclesiastiche, quanto gli spazi celesti. XD   
  
  



End file.
